Naruto: Shining Star of Life
by Jeryl El Diere
Summary: During Naruto's childhood, he meets a mysterious stranger who helps him with the villagers. Four years later he meets the same stranger with his friend. He decides to go train with this stranger for three months. Later he comes back a new man. NaruHarem
1. Chapter 1

-1Authors Note: Okay here we go. This is my first Naruto fanfic, second fanfic total, and first fanfic I'm posting on a public site, and not an RP or something of the sort. So with that in mind, I would like to say a few things before we start. Firstly I am still improving, so if you have some constructive criticism, then go ahead and speak. Also I am not used to major updates all the time, so it will be a while between updates at first. Well that and school. Next up on the list, I will say this. The story actually starts during the Wave mission, and I will only type up one event from his past. This event introduces one of three OC characters in my fic, to explain how Naruto knows him. Lucien will be his sensei after this chapter along with Anko. Also both Naruto and Lucien have harems, and this will be a crossover between Naruto, Bleach, and Kingdom Hearts, the latter being mainly character wise.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and likely never will. If I did, Naruto wouldn't be so damned weak, Sasuke wouldn't be so gay, and Naruto would have a harem, plus it would likely be an M rated show.

"_Kill the demon Brat!"_

"_Yeah! We'll show him to show his face around here!"_

_I gotta run, gotta run as far away as I can, as fast as I can'_ These words repeated themselves in the 8 year olds mind. Today was October 10th, the day when Kyuubi was defeated, and the young blonds birthday. The boy was clueless as to why he was hated. Every day he was beaten. Stores grossly overpriced their items to him and restaurants refused him service. All except one, Ichiraku's Ramen. Sure the old man Hokage had done his best to help him, even giving him an apartment, but the boy still lived a miserable life.

'_Why? Why do they hate me? Was it something I did?'_ The innocent young blond thought as he made a turn down an alleyway only to run into a dead end. He did what any young boy would try to do, climb the wall. And try he did, only to fall to the ground with a scream of pain as a kunai lodged itself firmly into his right leg. He turned fearfully, thinking that there was no way out. Indeed, there wasn't. Several shinobi and civilians, all completely armed with various weapons, glared at the kid with gazes of malice and promises of death.

"TODAY YOU DIE DEMON!" The seeming leader of the mob yelled out. With those last words, the mob charged and mercilessly beat the young boy. However…before it could go too far, a cold, seemingly uncaring voice spoke. The voice belonged to a teenager by the sounds of things, and his voice was harsh with anger at the mob.  
"Well well well….imagine my surprise when I enter Konoha, only to hear screams and come upon a mob beating an innocent child. I wonder what the Hokage would say if he were come upon this scene.." The teen sighed before the crowd stupidly responded. Naruto watched in amazement, as a tall teenager, easily making 5'11 seemingly appeared out of thin air. The man was not visible underneath a large black cloak, which covered his entire body. He wore a black hood to hide his face, but the man was clearly pissed. He seemed to be quite muscular but not bulky. He seemed slim and agile. Then the leader of the mob shouted the worst thing to say.

" The little Demon brat deserves to die! He is far from innocent! He slaughtered my home and my family!" His idiotic response was met by enough killing intent to make the entire mob piss in their pants, or come dangerously close, shinobi included.

"My my, this villages idiocy knows no bounds. Wait I take that back. Idiot is too nice a word to use. Hell an idiot could tell that he is but the jailer for the demon you so hate. This treatment will, if anything, cause the Kyuubi to go free. And for disobeying the Hokages law, you're sentenced…to death." The cold voice finished before the voice stupidly replied again.

"Hey, you broke the law too! In fact you broke it worse than us!"  
"Idiot. I'm a Missing Nin anyway. This villages rules do not concern me." Were his words before suddenly he inhaled and breathed out a large dragon of flame incinerating a good portion of the crowd before the rest ran like the devil himself was after him. After that was taken care of, the teen walked over to the still shaking blond and performed a few quick hand seals before his hands glowed green with light. He then held his hand over Naruto and helped the nine-tailed fox heal Naruto. Naruto looked up.

"Don't you hate me like everyone else?" Naruto asked, clearly terrified. In response the teen simply lowered his hood allowing his brownish black hair and hazel eyes to be revealed. More than that he was smiling at Naruto before shaking his head.

"No kid, I am not. Speaking of which, what's your name? I don't want to call you 'kid' all the time, ya know?" He asks smiling.

Naruto was still frightened but he replied. "U-U-Uzumaki Naruto." The teen simply smiled, and held out his hand." Adverna Lucien. Pleasure to meet you, Naruto." He spoke before shaking the now stunned blonds hand.

"You don't hate me?"

"Hell no! You're an innocent kid, why should I hate you?" Lucien asked sincerely.

"I don't know..they just call me a demon." Naruto looked distraught.

Lucien opened his mouth to speak before scowling a little. "Sorry our time is cut short. Unfortunately the Hokage is almost here and unfortunately I gotta go. Later Naruto. Next time we meet I might let you come along with me for the ride. Don't let the villagers get ya down." And then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage who had just appeared on the scene looked on in shock, for two reasons. One being that from what he saw from the crystal ball said that Lucien was cold in his voice when he dealt with the villagers. Then when he started talking to Naruto, his voice was warm and comforting. He couldn't help but wonder about that kid. Then when he vanished the Hokage's eyes widened even more when he had but a single thought.

'_Kage Bunshin!? But…how!? That jutsu is a Konoha kinjutsu!' _Was the only thought that entered the perplexed Hokages mind as he shook his head bewildered.

4 years later…

Naruto was having bad day, no scratch that he was having a bad month. It was a month of hell, literally. First they had a run in with the demon brothers, almost resulting in his demise, while guarding an old drunk. Then Momochi Zabuza, an A ranked missing nin showed up, and once again he was in deep trouble as Zabuza had trapped Kakashi-sensei in his Suiro no jutsu. It was only with quick thinking that he and Sasuke-teme managed to free him. The two then engaged in a fierce jutsu battle, only for Zabuza to be killed by a hunter nin. Then soon after they got to Tazuna's house, Kakashi told them that Zabuza wasn't dead and then they proceeded to train themselves. But that wasn't the worst of it.  
No the worst of it was this morning when he was awoken by a scream to realize that he slept in. He leapt into action to see two samurai holding Tsunami-san hostage and getting ready to kill Inari. Thinking on his feet, Naruto quickly performed Kage Bunshin and used Kawarimi to replace the new clone with Inari. He then proceeded to knock out the samurai.

"Naruto-nii-san!"

"Remember Inari, a hero always shows up at the last second!" He proclaims loudly as he runs in the direction of the bridge..

Meanwhile…

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura were currently tense as thick mist rolled in…and Zabuza appeared with the fake hunter nin.. Kakashi was about to speak…but a new voice spoke instead.

"My my my…what do we have here? A genin team, minus one getting ready to go against Momochi Zabuza and Haku. Well Larxene-chan, who do you want to fight as if I didn't know already" A giggle and feminine voice laced with excitement replied eagerly.

"I call Zabuza!" It replied. Kakashi swirled around immediately to see the speakers and gasped in shock as two figures in black cloaks with the hoods down. One had hazel eyes and black looking hair. In truth Luciens hair was thick despite it being short, and it's thickness combined with his natural dark brown hair made it look black. His figure was still muscular but slim. Next to him was a yellow haired female with a sadistic grin that would make Anko jealous. She had bright blue eyes and a nice figure, as well as pale skin.

"Team stand down and run. You don't stand a chance against those two." Kakashi states rather fearfully.

"You needn't worry Kopi nin no Kakashi. I wouldn't attack your team, though frankly my only main reason was because I saw an old friend of mine traveling with you. Oh and I wanted to have a somewhat decent fight. Okay Haku, let's dance." He states with a grin, before Larxene vanishes in a lightning bolt to reappear in the middle of Kakashi and Zabuza, her sadistic grin splitting her face before she cackles rather evilly.

"Come on Zabuza-chan, I'm your opponent! Hope you can be entertaining!" She states with a grin before throwing one kunai at him and flashing through seals. " Raiton: Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Lightning Release: Kunai Shadow Clone Technique) The one kunai turned into a storm, and then they all flashed with yellow electricity. The rain of Kunai assaulted Zabuza, who quickly performed Kawarimi with a nearby mist clone, while drawing Kubikiri Houcho( Head Cleaver) "Damn, I did not expect this." Zabuza deadpanned.

"No duh, or you wouldn't have come. Oh and by the way, Gato's not gonna pay you, you do know that right?" She states offhandedly as if she didn't just drop a bombshell on Zabuza who in response bellowed

"WHAAT!?"

Haku wasn't faring much better against Lucien, in fact, Lucien was just toying with her, and still was winning. When Zabuza yelled out she looked out at him and Lucien just did the same. He was just having fun and waiting for a certain blond to show up.

"Huh? I thought you knew that? Oh well. Lucien and I did some research, and Gato NEVER pays. He hires missing nin, waits until they are tired out, then kills them. Usually they never see it coming."

Just then Naruto rushed on to see what was going on. The first thing he noticed was that Kakashi and his team wasn't doing anything besides standing around Tazuna, and neither Zabuza nor Haku the hunter nin seemed to be fighting them. Then he saw Lucien and Larxene and his eyes widened. Despite the situation he broke out into a grin and yelled out. " Lucien-nii-san! ( Hey Lucien was one of the only people to be nice to him and in a genuine way.)"

At that sentence Lucien chuckles. "Well well Naruto, isn't it a bit early to use that suffix? Not that I mind, it's rather nice being called that. Oh that's right! Naruto, I have a question. Do you remember my parting words last time?" He asked curiously, while Naruto grinned.

"Of course! I've lived by those words!"

" I meant the offer." Lucien deadpanned. Narutos eyes widened even more, before his grin increased in size.

"Yeah! I'll be happy to!"

"Great! Kakashi-san, I'll be taking Naruto with me on a three month training trip. Tell the Hokage to hold off the Chunnin exams for six months, oh and ask him if he would allow me and Larxene to join the village when we do come back. I'd rather not have the villagers beat him like they did last time and not have someone to fight back or to talk to. " Lucien asked rather thoughtfully. Kakashi only nodded, dumbstruck.

"Oh and also take Haku and Zabuza with you since I doubt they'll try to kill you and I doubt they'd refuse a chance to have a place they can stay without constant hunter nins." Lucien smiles good naturedly. Then he hears footsteps and Lucien immediately turns serious after saying. " Naruto, We'll leave a little while after this is over, kay?" Lucien questions the young blond who nods energetically in response. " Good!" Then he vanishes in a small smokescreen before reappearing beside Zabuza just in time to hear a growl.

"Zabuza what are you doing!? I'm paying you to kill the old man not stand around! Some demon you are." A pig like man yells to Zabuza while Lucien responds instead.

"Oh? As if you'd pay him anyway Gato. In any case he's not the one you want to worry about, the one you want to worry about it is me." he states causing the pig like Gato to laugh.

"You? Some little snot? Tazuna surrender now. As we speak your daughter is likely being used by my men."

That single statement causes Lucien to laugh, hard.

"Now THAT is funny. Well let me enlighten you. Naruto over there knocked out your men, whom will likely be dead once I get finished with you people. And now, let's see how strong your army really is!" He roars out the last sentences as he starts walking toward them, sending chakra through his feet in such a way to turn the grass into sand…the sand then turns black and he sends it at Gato while grinning. The black iron sand pools around Gato and encases him. Gato starts yelling as Lucien lifts his hand while speaking only two words. " Satetsu Kyu (Iron Sand Coffin)" The iron sand coffin lifts up as he says two more words " Satetsu Soso (Iron Sand Funeral)" And he closes his fist, causing the iron sand to compress. In a single bloody scream, Gato was crushed. Lucien then flicked his wrist causing the compressed coffin along with Gato's body still inside it to be sent flying. He then dissolves the iron mist so that Gato's crushed body gets sent into the water.

The mercenaries were enraged. " Hey you brat, you just killed our meal ticket! So we'll kill you and your brats as payment!" He yells as the group of bandits charge. Lucien only smirks. " Oh really?" He then places his hand on the ground, and suddenly large bone white pillars rise out of the ground. Lucien melts into one, before reappearing in the middle of the group. He smiles as he speaks again. " Tsubaki no Mai. (Dance of the Camilla)"

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura only watch in horrid fascination as Lucien systematically tears the army apart, using some white swords. Soon enough, the army is dead.

"Heh, they weren't so tough."

Larxene makes a sarcastic remark " Yeah, that's not saying much coming from a SS-ranked criminal, now is it?" Lucien laughs. " Nope. Anyway Naruto, get ready to leave, and come back here. We leave in an hour."

Kakashi snapped out of his stupor as he yelled " Hey what makes you think we'll let you!?"

"Other than the fact that you can do absolutely nothing to stop me, and it the decision was made of Narutos own free will, oh and the fact it will only be for three months, what else is there?"

Kakashi had to back away slightly. He rose some good points. He couldn't deny that. Naruto just runs off to pack his stuff, while Kakashi takes Sasuke and Sakura after them. After they were out of earshot, Sakura asked a question which Sasuke also was wondering.

"Kakashi-sensei, who were those two and why were you afraid of them." Instead of answering in his normal jovial tone, Kakashi was solemn.

"Larxene, S-ranked criminal, wanted for killing the Nidaime Raikage and several hundred Kumo ninja, ex Kumo citizen herself. Known as the Savage Nymph for her Savage way of fighting along with her semi-flirty self. She was once just cold and violent, but recently seems to be a little more joking, if what we just saw was any indication. Her bloodline allows her to control, manipulate, teleport, and create lightning. Adverna Lucien, SS-ranked criminal in the Iwa, Kiri, and Kusa bingo books. Also known as the Bloody Phantom and also as the Shinigami of the Shadows. Ex citizen of Kiri. Possesses not one but four bloodline limits, Satetsu or the Iron sand, Hyoton which allows him to use Ice moves, and Shinkotsumyaku or Dead Bone Pulse which allows him to manipulate his bones into weapons, increase his bone density to a near diamond like hardness, and causes the skin and bone to instantly regenerate from damage caused by the bloodline. His final Bloodline is the Shiroryugan(White Dragon Eye). Its said to be the predecessor of the Byakugan and Sharingan. It allows a person to see in the dark and see the tenketsu of anyone in front of him or see through things. His eyes also allow him to lock onto a person and he can copy any jutsu that the locked on person uses. Combined with his clans photographic memory, he is an excellent scout. He was captured by Orochimaru and implanted with two bloodline limits, though he never says which ones. I am almost positive that the Shiroryugan is implanted along with a photographic memory and another bloodline due to the only known clan to use it is the Namikaze clan, or the Yondaimes clan. It is also rumored to have a second stage which allows him exclusive skills, but again we have no proof. That alone gives him enough reason to be an S-rank criminal, but add his monstrous reserves, his masterful control over his chakra, his ability and knack to use jutsus without hand seals, his amazing jutsu library, and the fact that he currently remains undefeated adds in even more reason. But I'm still not done. Most everyone who has ever fought Lucien when he was serious, died. The only exceptions are Orochimaru, Sasori no Akasuna, Deidara, and Itachi and all of them had their hands full. They had serious injuries except for Sasori and Deidara who doubleteamed him, but even then they were beaten. We also have reason to believe that he is a good Puppeteer since apparently Sasori trained him in the art after he and Deidara lost, even though Lucien doesn't use the technique much, he finds it mendokuse(troublesome)."

Sakura was shocked, Sasuke was livid.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE FOUGHT ITACHI AND WON!?"

"I meant what I said Sasuke. He fought and won with his own power. Finally he is known to wield nine swords simultaneously with the aid of his wind element, using it to control them. But then he, like Itachi, rarely fights. One thing you want to know is to NEVER EVER fight him until you can finish your first goal Sasuke. Soon after that they see Naruto run back to where the battle had taken place, his stuff all gathered.

Lucien was waiting for him. "You already ready Naruto-nii-san?" He was puzzled, he didn't seem to have much. Then he remembered why and he scowled.

"Yep Lucien-nii-san!"

"One thing Naruto. For the next three months, call me Lucien-sensei."

"Alright! I will become a great ninja! Believe it!:

Lucien chuckles and smiles. " Alright, I will. Well let's get going Naruto. We have a lot to cover." Naruto smiles and gives a thumbs up.

Three months later:

The town of Konohagakure no Sato…such a peaceful place. Few people dared to attack the place for now and the town has just kept on growing. The town celebrated when they realized that the resident 'demon brat' didn't return from his mission, assuming that he had died. They were disappointed when the Hokage later announced that he had simply gone away to train and that the Chuunin exams were rescheduled. Little did they know that the Hokage himself was the reason why Naruto was training.

Yes that's right. The Hokage, realizing how much Lucien really did care about Naruto, initiated contact with him right after Naruto's team left, hence how Lucien found Naruto. Finally it has been three months since Naruto left to train, and he was due back in town this exact moment with two new shinobi recruits. Team Seven has been much the same, just doing D missions to rest from their C-rank-turned-to-A-rank mission.

Outside this very town, three cloaked figures emerged from the nearby forest. All three had their hoods up, and all three carried themselves carefully. Yes, these three were the very same three people the Hokage was waiting for. He had sent an ANBU to watch over the entrance and guide these three to him. Lucien anticipated that. So it shouldn't have been a surprise when an ANBU leaped out of a tree nearby them.

"Lucien-san, Larxene-san, Naruto-san, the Hokage wishes to talk to you three."

"Heh, alright! I wonder what Jiji will think about the new me!" Naruto was giddy at the prospect of talking to the Hokage again after three months. He had to admit, Lucien was an awesome teacher, but Naruto swore that he was the most sadistic bastard he ever met. Lucien had trained him hard, the first thing he did was awaken his bloodline, the Shiroryugan, which Naruto was thankful for. After that though, he made Naruto learn a new jutsu each week while working on the Yondaimes two most prized techniques, Narutos chakra control, the art of Kugutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu. Lucien trained him into the ground, making him wear weights and gravity seals. But worst of all…he forbid him from eating ramen for the whole three months! It was enough to make Naruto beg for Ramen, but that stopped when Lucien threatened to not train him, and after informing him that Ramen was why he was so small. Now he was up there at the top with Lucien as 'hottest guy out there' and Naruto came to a startling realization. Two actually. One Lucien was a womanizer, and two he and Larxene were going out, and Larxene didn't mind! That was something right there. Also he learned of both his and Luciens true name. They actually were brothers! Lucien's real name was Namikaze Ryuu( Wave Wind Flow or Flowing Wave wind if I'm not mistaken) while Naruto's was well, Namikaze Naruto. They were the sons of the freakin Yondaime! Apparently Lucien was the result of a one night stand between Minato and a girl named Kaede. Kaede was where Lucien got his Hyoton and he got the Shiroryugan from Minato.

Naruto was pleased as the ANBU led the group of three to the Hokage tower, ignoring the glares once the three lowered their hoods and revealed their identities, they didn't much care. They eventually reached the Hokage tower, and the secretary smiled at the three. " Ah Naruto-kun, Lucien-san, Larxene-san! The Hokage is waiting for you! Go on in!"  
Lucien smiled

"Arigatou." Was his short and simple reply before he opened the door.

He chuckled as he saw the Sandaime desperately try to hide his precious Icha Icha Paradise book he was in the middle of reading.

"Ah Lucien-kun, Larxene-chan, Naruto-kun! You're back!"  
"You better believe it Oji-san!: Lucien laughed at that one

"Yeah Oji-san, we are."  
The Sandaime also joined in the laughing  
"You never learn respect, and now you've gotten Lucien-kun here as well! Oh well. Do you want to be on Team Seven again, or do you want you and two others to be on one Mitarashi Anko's team Naruto?"

"I'll take Anko. I definitely don't want to see Scarecrow-sensei again. Truthfully I shouldn't call him 'sensei'. He never taught me a thing!" Sandaime laughed at that one before his face turned stern

"Yes I've had a talk with Kakashi about that. He said that he didn't think you were worth teaching. He also said that he thought Lucien made a mistake in choosing to teach you instead of Sasuke. I told him that Lucien knew what he was doing. Now Naruto-kun, Larxene-chan, can you two wait outside? I want to discuss some things with Lucien-kun here."

"Sure thing Oji-san!" Naruto yells out pumping his fist in the air before turning around and walking out with Larxene.

Sandaime put up a privacy seal, then his voice turned stern.

"So Lucien, what did you teach him?"

"Well I taught him Kugutsu, the art of puppetry, Hitokugutsu, the art of Human Puppetry that is, I awakened the Shiroryugan, and that's where things began. I taught him the Rasengan, the Hiraishin, and the Bunshin Daibakuha among other things, though because of his bloodline I of course taught him several other things. Oh and I gave him the summoning contracts that I own, so that he now can summon cats and the Organization."

Sandaimes pipe fell out of his mouth at all that. " YOU TAUGHT HIM HIRAISHIN!?"

"Yes old man, among other things. I must admit even without his bloodline he's a jutsu sponge, though like me he sucks at Genjutsu. So hows Zabuza and Haku?" Lucien questioned, changing the subject as he did so.

The Sandaime after regaining his composure, chuckled. " They're fine. Zabuza is a jounin and Haku is a Genin. So what rank do you rank Naruto in?"

"Currently he's high Chuunin to low Jounin level. I have no doubt Kyuubi taught him some things as well."

"So how would you like to be a Jounin and ANBU, as well as Naruto's second Jounin sensei?"

"I'd like it, though I wonder who else I have to teach.."

"You and Anko would have to teach Naruto, Haku, and a genin named Hanabi."

"Ah I have a Hyuuga, Haku, and Naruto. Good team old man. I take it you already cleared up our deal with the council?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have. Once they heard that you were fully willing to join and had four bloodlines, they dismissed your SS criminal rank almost instantly especially since having someone of your caliber would greatly aid us. So here's you and Larxene's hitai-ate Lucien-kun." The Sandaime reaches into his desk and pulls out two hitai-ate's. Both are black with black metal and the leaf symbol in different colors. Lucien's is red and Larxene's is blue.

"Thanks old man, I owe ya one. I'm assuming the first team meeting is today. Correct?"  
"Yes, in a half hour actually."

"Well then we better leave. Thanks for the help Oji-san." He says with a chuckle before heading out and giving Larxene her hitai-ate. "Naruto, Me and Anko are your Jounin senseis, Your team consists of you, Hyuuga Hanabi, and Haku. Meet us at the Forest of Death in half an hour. Larxene just explore the village." Lucien spoke in a fun-loving tone, nothing like the cold tone he adapts for his enemies. He was going to get better acquainted with some villagers, a plus in his point of view. With a smile he shunshined to the Forest of Death to wait for his team.

30 Minutes later at Training Ground 44

Four people were already waiting when Naruto ran up to them. Anko broke the silence.

"Alright Maggots! Since you're obviously genin level or above I don't see the need to test you. Instead we'll just start off with our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Got it?"  
Haku nodded " Sensei's, why don't you start?"

Anko smirked a sadistic smirk.

"Alright then. My name is Mitarashi Anko. My likes are dango, training, torture, and dreaming of maiming a certain sannin. I also like hot guys. I dislike a certain sannin and ignorant idiots. My hobbies are castrating peepers, torture, training, and dreaming of ways to maim a certain sannin. My dreams are to make said sannin less of a man and torturing him like nothing he ever thought possible. I also hope for recognition by the village"

Naruto and Lucien smiled while Hanabi looked slightly uncomfortable and Haku looked very uncomfortable. Lucien introduced himself next.

"My name is Adverna Lucien. I like my otouto, Women, Dango, Sake, Larxene-chan,

pocky, training, The Clan Restoration Act, and torture. My dislikes are arrogant idiots, traitors, rapists, and perverts except for minor ones like me, who don't disrespect women. My hobbies are training, torturing, and staring at the stars. My dreams for the future is to be respected ninja, kill Orochimaru, and start a peaceful family."

'_I think we'll get along well..hehe. Note to self Anko, get to know you're fellow jounin sensei better. Heh' _ The purple haired jounin thought.

Haku decided to go next

"My name is Momochi Haku. My likes include training, Lucien-san, and Zabuza-san. My dislikes are Arrogant bastards, and ignorant bastards. My hobby is practicing ninjutsu, particularly medical ninjutsu, and training with my bloodline. My dream for the future is become a great medic nin."

Lucien spoke "Hyuuga, you next."

Hanabi chose to disregard the un-respectful tone. She knew of Lucien's reputation and didn't want to make him angry.  
"My name is Hyuuga Hanabi. My likes are my clan and training. My dislikes are weak ninja or pathetic kunoichi who give the rest of us good kunoichi bad names. My hobbies are training and defeating my sister, my dream is to become Heiress of the Hyuuga clan."

"Finally you Blondie" Anko finished

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. My likes are my aniki Lucien, pocky, ramen , and training. My dislikes are people who judge others without knowing them first and people who look down on others. My hobbies are getting stronger, and my dream for the future is to become Hokage and gain the villages respect."

"Alright you three, meet us here tomorrow morning at 6:30 in the morning. We have training to do."

Three voices chorused in harmony " Hai Lucien-sensei." Lucien smirked.

A/N: I know that so far this chapter sucks. It gets better. Yes Lucien is very very strong, hes beyond Kage level, but he most of the time chooses not to fight. No Naruto isn't gonna be OMG super strong, he'll be ahead of the rest of his age group, but he's not godly powerful. Nor is Lucien. You want godly, look at Pein and Itachi, they're gods, Pein more so than Itachi. Lucien can beat Itachi, but He would lose to Pein. He has secrets, but that'll be for you guys to find out. I actually wrote this part months ago and decided to just post it and combine it with my second chapter which was short enough that it didn't matter much. Therefore I hope the return was better than the beginning. Things will get progressively better. This is my first fanfic and it's hard at first. Anyway Read and Review! Oh and it's hard to type on this lab top sweat drop


	2. Training, Council Bastards, and Legends

Authors Note: (bear with me, this is a semi-long one)

To all you guys out there, thanks for the reviews. Time to clear a few things up. For one, Lucien is stronger than Naruto, but I think it will work out better. Naruto has two bloodlines, the Shiroryugan, and another one I'm leaving you to guess. Before you ask it's not a doujutsu, and no it's not a made up one either. Let me just say one word: 'Yeah!'. He's not going to awaken it for a bit though. Secondly I already have the harems planned out. No Hinata will not be in either. I agree with the one that says she's better off with Kiba. I'll let you know now the Naruto characters who will join the harems:  
Lucien: Kurenei, Yuugao, Konan(Much much later.), Haku, Temari, Anko

Naruto: Hanabi, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Shizune, FemKyuubi

Kyuubi is going to be the sadistic one in Naruto's harem ( to Challenger on that one)

Also I'm going to give Naruto a sword. Should he

a) Get Samehada

b) Get Raijin

c) Get Kubikiri Houcho

or

d) Get an original one (state any ideas you have if you choose this one.)

Also Naruto's not done yet. By the end of the story, Lucien and Naruto will be the same strength along with another OC(Whom I'm introducing in this chapter) named Corrine. For now, yes the OC's are stronger than Naruto, pretty much by far, but like I said he'll catch up, not to mention he's going to be getting stronger often.

Now finally, on with the story ya'll!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Kingdom Hearts. Things would be different if I did. (Wow that took up over 1,000 words. Go me!)

Chapter 2: Training, Council Bastards, and Legends

The middle of training ground 44, for lack of a better term, looked like a war zone. There were craters, fires…..and glaciers spread throughout the ground. In the middle of it all were the two jounin senseis and three exhausted genin. Both the jounins were smiling, though Ankos was more sadistic than Luciens. Lucien was just smiling in amusement.

"Good job you three." Lucien broke the silence with that simple statement and an eyesmile to go along with his other smile.

"Yeah right! I thought you two weren't going to make us take a test!" Naruto yelled exasperated

"True, but then a ninja must expect anything. I thought I taught you that already Naruto? Oh well. I even told you that you were under no restrictions, meaning that you could have used your bloodline or those two special jutsu's I taught you to at least catch one of us off guard. Hanabi, your form was excellent. I can see why Jyuuken is hailed as a fantastic fighting style. However…you have a lot in common with the Uchiha from what I've seen. Haughty and arrogant. You refuse to ask for help from your teammates, and overestimate yourself. You're lucky Anko and me agreed to make things a bit easier for you than most jounins. Haku you and Naruto both did the best. Mentally however, you were the top nin on the team. You were prepared for the possibility that Anko and I were lying, and as it turns out you were correct. Naruto already had experience with the teammate portion, so you're lucky again. " Lucien stopped talking for a minute and shares a glance with Anko, as if by some form of silent communication. She gives a nod in return.

"However eventually you three teamed up to attack us, though it took longer than I would have thought, you all eventually managed to pass. You showed ingenuity, strategy, and teamwork. The best workings of a good genin team. Oh and let me let you in for a secret. You would have passed anyway, this was just a way to test your abilities and let us know what we need to work on. Hanabi, you definitely need to learn more ninjutsu. Your taijutsu is excellent, but you can't always rely on Jyuuken. There will be times when you need long range attacks. Here's a little secret, the Byakugan has a blind spot, which is directly behind you. Haku, you are the exact opposite of Hanabi. Your ninjutsu and genjutsu are excellent, and you seem to have learned a lot already. It's your taijutsu that's the problem with you. Finally Naruto, You know next to no genjutsu, though I can't say I'm any different, and you have a limited supply of ninjutsu, though I've tried to get rid of that weakness. At least I can't say your control is not good anymore. Speaking of Control and Reserves, the only one I need to talk to about that is Hanabi. You definitely need to increase your reserves. Now here's the final thing I need to address or really, learn." He takes out three cards and hands one to each genin. He then gets ready to explain.

"These are chakra affinity cards. Focus your chakra into them. It'll explain your elemental affinity." He explains simply "If it splits in half, it's wind. If it gets wet, it's water. If it ignites, it's fire. If it crumbles, it's lightning, and if it turns to dust it's earth."

The three genin nod and focus their chakra. He expected two of the results, but not the last one. Naruto he knew already. It split in half. Haku he also expected. Hers got soaked then split, then both halves froze. Hanabi's was surprising. One half crumbled and the other turned to dust. That was unexpected to him, not to mention rather rare. Oh well, he knew what they were capable of at least. Anko seemed to think the same. They both nodded at each other before turning back.

"Alright here's the deal maggots! You all are going to have individual training schedules along with the team schedules. Naruto! Lucien already explained to me what he's taught you, and that includes the Rasengan and Hiraishin! Your teammates need to know what you're capable of, it hurts them and you as a team when you keep things from them. So here's the schedule for each of you. For you Hanabi, you're going to be doing a lot of exercises to increase your chakra reserves. You're all pretty lucky actually. We happen to have people who are skilled in each of your elements. Raiton is a rare affinity to have here, but luckily for you, we recently got a new addition to our shinobis who happens to be a master at Raiton. Lucien will explain her to you when I'm finished. I'll be training you in Doton jutsus. Lucien will be supervising your chakra exercises."

"Haku, you are going to be training with me for your Hyoton, Fuuton, and Suiton jutsus.I will teach you a bit about my taijutsu style, but Anko is the main person who will train you with taijutsu." Lucien explains to the ice user "Mostly because Anko can't use Hyoton, whereas I can."

"And finally for you blondie, you're going to be improving your control to balance out your ever growing reserves. Also Lucien says that he isn't finished with your training so I'll leave it for that. Now for team training, we will start each day at 6:30 AM with physical conditioning. You will have weights and gravity seals on at all times to increase your speed and strength. We can't have anyone being either slow or weak. After two hours of that, the same tutor that will be teaching Hanabi Raiton jutsu will work on your accuracy with kunai, shuriken, and senbon. She will also teach you a bit about human anatomy to increase your efficiency. After an hour of that, you will each split up for your individual training for three hours, till it's time for lunch. Then we meet back here and decide on a place to eat. After lunch we'll be doing missions, or if there are none available, we'll train more. Got it?"

After a chorus of "Hai senseis." The two Jounins smirk. This was going to be interesting.

"Okay I'm sure you're wondering who your third 'mystery sensei' is and how we're going to teach you all at the same time. In order, she's coming right now, and a type of bunshin. Personally I'm going to be using Mizu, kage, or Tsuchi bunshins, don't know about Anko."

As soon as he finished saying that, a bolt of lightning strikes the middle of the field and Larxene appears, wearing that same sadistic smirk that actually impressed Anko.

"Oh! These are the genin I'm going to be tor- I mean training…Okay! Good bunch! Name's Larxene, don't forget it!" She chuckled a little, and Lucien decided to reply to that.

"Heh, yeah. Oh and also Larxene-chan, Hanabi over here has a Raiton affinity. You know I typically don't use them and as such am rusty, so could you train her in Raiton?"

"Got it! I will no worries! You three aren't bad. I'll see ya tomorrow." Lightning flashes again as she vanishes into the lightning bolt. Anko laughs.

"That's a cool shunshin." She remarked, somewhat impressed by the Lightning Shunshin.

"Oh yeah! Although we will be training in the middle of this forest, meet up at the entrance. Wait for Anko and me to get here, then we head in. This forest is a death trap, especially in the sector we're in. The animals in this forest can eat genin if you're not careful, and some of the plants are deadly as well. Even with my strength or Anko's strength we prefer to shunshin here. So let's go.." Both he and Anko take hold of a genins hand and shunshined away, before Lucien shunshined back and taking the final genin to the entrance via Shunshin.

"Meet me and Anko here at 6:30 sharp. Do not be late. You are dismissed." Lucien finished as Hanabi, Haku, and Naruto went their separate ways, for now at least.

"You know that was really good Lucien."

"Thanks, I think you could probably do the same."

Anko smirked. " Thanks for the reassurance kid. You up for dango?"

Before Lucien could reply to that, an ANBU dropped out of a nearby tree. Judging from the long flowing purple hair, the ANBU was most likely female. She dressed like a typical ANBU with a Cat Mask.

"Lucien-san, the council requests your presence, immediately."

Lucien groaned and muttered something that sounded to Anko like '_'Old bastards…thought they already agreed to it…'_ then he replied to Neko " Alright, I'll be there. Anko I would like to, perhaps after the council meeting. Thank you for time Neko-san. " Neko nodded and shunshined away. Meanwhile, Lucien simply opted to walk there.

A good ten minutes later he finally reached the tower. After asking directions, he started walking toward the council chamber, his hands in the pockets on his cloak. He opens the door with one hand and puts it back in his pocket before strolling in leisurely.

"Okay what gives old man? Why did you call me here?" Lucien asks, utterly bored out of his mind. He just spoke his mind. Homura spoke up at that time.

"We brought you here to inform you that we are taking the Oni-gaki off your team and replacing him with Uchiha Sasuke." He just barely got the words out of his mouth when he is suddenly hit by a very focused amount of Luciens killer intent, considering the amount and his skill, that's saying something. Just when Homura wont be able to stand anymore Lucien releases the Killing Intent. " Mark. My. Words." He states angrily now, punctuating each word. " No way in hell am I going to trade some arrogant fool for my brother, who alone has more promise than that arrogant Uchiha. In three months Naruto went from dead last to low jounin level. He has the fastest growth rate I've seen. I STILL don't understand why you treat one of the sons of one of your greatest heros like shit. In the meantime you worship the brother of one of the worst traitors of the leaf, who will likely become a traitor himself like he's kami himself!"

That little speech caused screams of outrage, from mainly Koharu, Homura, and the Haruno. Hiashi grit his teeth, Danzou scowled, Inoichi looked puzzled, Shikaku looked bored, while Chouza looked contemplative.

"What do you mean 'one of the sons of one of our greatest hero's'!? He is an orphan! He doesn't have shit for a father! There are no Adverna's besides you!" One of the civilians yelled. Once more a bad move as both the Sandaimes and Luciens killing intent focused on him for a moment before letting up before the guy dies.

"What do I mean? Well let me tell you this: He's my half brother, we share the same father. And my true name isn't Adverna Lucien. No! I'll let the old man say it, since he's the one who has to anyway or else I'd be breaking the law."

Sandaime shook his head " Not really, since you do have the same last name even if you decided not to keep it. Narutos name isn't Uzumaki Naruto. His real name is Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato, or in better terms, the Yondaime Hokage."

A collective shout and chaos ensued.

"WHHAAAAAAAATTT!?!?!?!?!?"

Meanwhile a couple of miles outside the village a woman, looking no older than 23 was currently walking towards Konoha. The woman was taller than most, standing at a good 6'4". She had soft orange hair reaching down just below her shoulders. Her right eye has a jagged scar running down it, yet the eye itself seems undamaged. She has soft pale skin and eyes the color of orange. She is wearing a white dress, with a black scarf around her neck. Her dress is actually light armor, and underneath it she wears a white t-shirt and black jeans. She had a solemn and quiet aura… 

She loved silence…which was why she was a bit mad when it was broken by an abrupt yell of "WHHAAAAAAAATTT!?!?!?!?!?" She sighed to herself and spoke softly, to no one in particular really.

"What the hell was that?" The strange orange haired woman deadpanned. She shrugs her shoulders before continuing her trip toward Konoha..

As she approached the gate, she was suddenly stopped by the two guards guarding the gate of Konoha.

"Halt! State your name and business!"

The orange haired woman scowled but replied in a near-emotionless tone. Le Vey. Business….Looking for a place to stay."

The nin guarding the gates of Konoha exchanged a glance and nodded towards Corrine.

"I'll take you to see the Hokage. He can arrange where you can stay.

Back with the council

"How can this be Sarutobi!? The Yondaime has no sons!"

Lucien scoffed before the Sandaime sighed and replied.

"He did have kids, two as a matter of fact. One was with a kiri nin named Kaede. As a result of a one night stand, Lucien, was born. Then several years later, I married him and Uzumaki Kushina. She gave birth to Naruto the day of the Kyuubi attack."

Hiashi finally realized where it was he recognized the name 'Uzumaki'. He also remembered the Yondaimes ideals and his eyes widened in realization…The stoic Hyuuga head tried to get himself under control.

"So that means…."

"That my Shiroryugan is natural, and Naruto has it as well. Now do you understand? There is no way in hell I'm training the Uchiha, period. My team is perfectly balanced as it is, and I'm not going to put up with an arrogant idiot who has everything handed to him on a platter." Lucien at that scowled and turned around. " Now, I'm going to go and get to know my fellow Jounin better. And let me tell you this: If he does become a demon, which he won't, I won't blame him. With the way that he is treated he has every right. You should be glad that he's so nice. Or else Kyuubi would have been back ages ago." His voice is collected, but anyone could tell that he is pissed at the moment.

"Stop insulting my brother and worshipping the damn Uchiha. He doesn't deserve it nor does he work for it." Those were the last words he said before allowing his killing intent to wash over them for a couple of minutes before it abruptly stops and he walks out.

Sandaime couldn't help but chuckle

'_That guy is crazy. Serves them right.' _

Koharu choose that time to regain cognitive functions ( or what little she had at the moment)

"Sarutobi, we demand that you show that jounin his place!"

"Did you forget Koharu-san that he is a former SS-ranked criminal and has four very powerful bloodlines? Besides he is right." The Sandaime responded with a stern look

"This meeting is adjourned. Should any nin try to kill Lucien he can deal punishment as he wishes." And with that he walked out as well….only to meet up with the chuunin who was escorting Corrine to his office.

"Ah Sandaime-sama! This woman wants to join the village if she can get a place to stay."

He chuckles a little

"And what is your name?"

"My name…is Corrine Le Vey.."

"Well Corrine let's head into my office we can discuss your citizenship there."

The tall orange haired woman only nods.

Now if only the Sandaime could understand why he had a gut feeling that he not be leaving his office for a while and would probably not believe her.

He led her to his office and sat down behind his desk, pushing the bane of all Hokage's, paperwork, to the side for now.

"Okay Corrine, please introduce yourself and give me your history."

Corrine snorts " All right old man, just hope you have time. I'll even shorten it a bit and tell it to you in story form.

This tale is of a time long past, where there existed but two kingdoms that were constantly at war.

Once, long ago, there were but two kingdoms and provinces in the world. Teroi, and Ulora. The two were constantly at war, fighting for the others land. It was a time of war, famine, plagues...every thing imaginable was wrong with the world. It was in this setting that our hero is thrust into. Oracles predicted that a child would be born, with the ability named "Destruction," and this child would be the one to end the constant war and destroy utterly one of the kingdoms. Naturally both kingdoms feared for their safety, so they ordered that any child bearing the mark of Destruction on their hand, was to be executed immediately. Soon after the child was born.

However the child was born to a family that cared for her too much to give her up. So they kept her safe, and cared for her all her life. The Child grew up to be the most desired woman in all the kingdom, and was considered the most beautiful child to have ever been born at that time. She always wore a glove over her right hand, the hand which had the sign for destruction on it.Eventaully she was drafted in the army by the order of King Lavaer.This would be the beginning of her new life.

Originally she was drafted for no other reason but to let the soldiers propagate with her, since she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and she would become the mother to several children, including some of the kings own. The fact that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and the fact that the men had them all to themselves, boosted morale greater than anything else, before her real prowess became known. She was prized in her role in the army and was considered an invaluable asset. However even though it was pleasurable, she did not feel content being nothing more than a toy for sex and to harbor mens children. She was told that she was not allowed to go out into the battle field, but she soon met the love of her life, Loc, and he helped her out in the front lines, without the kings knowledge. She killed more than the rest of the army combined...She played dual roles from then on, and whenever she was pregnant, it didn't show at all in the battle field. She wore the same style of armor that most in the army did, and she had masked her voice to sound like a man.

The king, hearing of this strong warrior, became both pleased and fearful. They finally had a chance to tip things in their favor, but it could also end up destroying them. Despite this, and unknowing that it was her, he promoted her to general status. She lived a life of respect and wonder when she was in armor, but outside of armor, she was nothing more than a sex toy. This ended up getting her frustrated, and for once she rode into battle without her helmet. Big mistake. The king was shocked to no end and upon finding out about what had been going on, despite her being his best soldier, he killed her most loved and stripped her of all rank and title, and she once again was back to the life she had once led. But this time she learned something...the horrors that she had been fighting for. She had finally realized what the king was doing and she snuck out of the castle and joined a group of Renegades known as the Black Lead.

The king had been trying to be as nice as he could be to her, and she had also carried his children a few times, but now he was set on killing her, because of the information she had in her head. HE sent several after her, and she had won them all...This was the beginning of the new age of her story.

The woman had found word of a few artifacts, which if recovered would tip the war in the kings enemy, King of Ulora, King Uto Lein. They assembled a small group of people, including her sister,Lynn,which had suffered the same fate as she did, except she never was a general. Together they fought off several enemies and recovered the artifacts.(isn't gonna go into full detail, I will make a post later when I'm bored again recounting the full tale. I'm leaving off a lot of things)

Finally they confronted the king. The king was much stronger than they had anticipated, and single handedly, he killed off everyone...except the general. He would bind her with a spell and then, right there, raped her brutally, so brutal was the rape that she leaked blood when it was over. However the king then made a horrifying discovery...the mark of destruction. That was right before Corrine's power went out of control and she killed him, mercilessly, on the spot. Right before he died however, he confessed that he was in fact her father and that the father she had been living with was an adoptive parent. She sped up the death thanks to that info. She revived her friends but she was saddened. She told her friends goodbye, and then she ran away. She was scared. What if her powers went out of control? What if…what if she killed her friends with the same ruthlessness as her own father? The thought was too much to bear. Her friends found her right before she began...

She pleaded to the gods to help her and then weeping, she walked forward into a cave...she stood there crying when the gods granted her wish, and the group went after her. Her tears began to alter, and right when the group was very near to her, the tears expanded, covering the whole area in her tears, and then...they were all encased in ice. Supposed to never see the light of day again...

However it was not eternally binding as it was supposed to have been. Just recently the ice shattered, releasing her and her friends. She found herself in a strange land, and she had no idea where she was. She was a thousand miles beneath the surface now...

She climbed her way out of the thrice damned cave, wondering why did she do what she had done. She wanted to know, and so she traveled through the countries gathering information. She wanted to live in the strongest place she could find, if only to make sure that they used their power for the right reasons. She heard of a place called Konohagakure No Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Her friends had long gone to research the strange world they awoke in, and find a place where they could live in peace, till their powers needed to be used once again for the sake of justice. 

I am the general in the story, Corrine Le Vey. And that…is my story." She finishes sadly. She hardly expected the reaction she got…..his pipe dropped out of his mouth, his gaze became an outright stare, and he was gaping like a fish out of the water.

His senses hadn't lied. He wouldn't have believed it…had he sensed any ill intent or any sign of a lie in her voice…yet he didn't find a single sign that she was lying. There was no way was there? It was just a story, right?

"Okay old man, if you're done gaping like an idiot, do you have any place I can stay and may I join this village?"

Corrine's voice brought the Sandaime out of his stupor with a nervous chuckle.

"Alright Corrine-san. On one condition."

Corrine sighed. She knew after telling him her story that she would likely be asked to join their military. In a weary voice she inquired  
"What is it old man?"

"I want you to become a shinobi of the leaf." That caused her to raise an eyebrow. That sounding like something her good friend named Neith would be happy to do. Corrine wasn't sure she was up to becoming a shinobi. She was quiet most of the time, sure, but she never did think she had what it took. With a sigh she nodded.

"Fine, I'll try." She reluctantly admitted.

"It won't be easy, but I'll do my best" She added before the old man could talk.

"Very well Corrine-san. I am honored to welcome you to Konoha, and implore you to enjoy your stay. I'm afraid most of the apartments are down, and I was going to move Lucien and Naruto into their estate tomorrow, but if you want to stay there, That would be the perfect place to do so.

She sighed once again "Fine, I'll do it. Get this…Lucien and Naruto. I haven't had a good nights sleep in days." She states wearily.

"Besides I need to start training again soon to at least get back in the hang of battle. I'm rather sore and tired from over 50,000 years of being frozen. I can't complain. At least I didn't die. I assume that's because my body was more or less cryogenically frozen albeit in a miraculous way." Corrine leans back, only now showing signs of weariness. The Sandaime chuckled and nodded. He called an ANBU, which just so happens to be Neko, and tells her to go and get Lucien and Naruto for him. She nods and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Meanwhile in another part of town, Lucien was walking with Anko out of a dango shop. They had just had a successful dinner and had talked to get to know each other a bit better, as well as explain to the other what they planned on training the others in. No sooner had they made it ten feet outside of the dango shop that Neko appeared again

"Lucien-san, sorry for interrupting, but Hokage-sama requests your presence in his office. Do not worry, it doesn't have anything to do with the council." Neko explained.

Lucien sighed "Better go see what the old man wants. It was a pleasure Anko-san. I hope we can do this again sometime." Anko smirked.

"Sounds good gaki." And with that Lucien shunshins into the office…to find Naruto, Larxene, and an orange haired woman he had never met before gathered in the office.

"Ah Lucien, you're here! Now time to get to business. I have two things to discuss with you. First thing, I am going to give you and Naruto your father's estate and inheritance. However you will have two extra guests. Larxene-san, and Corrine-san over here. Corrine is a new traveler and has no place to stay. Since you're the oldest you are technically clan head, though it seems the estate will be divided between you and your brothers clan…"

"Eh no trouble Hokage-sama" Surprising the old man with the level of respect he showed. " Well I for one would like to move in."

The Sandaime chuckled. "Alright Lucien-san. Corrine-san could you please remove your glove? We won't hurt you here." Corrine reluctantly nods and takes off her glove to reveal the kanji for 'Destruction' on it. The four people followed the Sandaime to a forest, then weaving through said forest until they come to a huge estate. Lucien and Naruto's jaws drop.

"Woah." Lucien replied in an ever so intelligent way. "Now THAT is a mansion." He says in awe.

"Yes it is. Now if you would be so kind, Lucien, Naruto, you come in so we can add Corrine and Larxene to the security seal so that they can come in."

The two nod and follow the Sandaime inside the huge mansion

Authors Note: I know I'm hard on myself but I'm still not positive that this is my best. I hope the next chapters will be better, and I hope that you all will bear with me. I'm happy that I did as good as I did last chapter. It may not be my best, but I'm trying at least.

Okay I rethought my number of OC's. There will now be six. Lucien, Corrine, a gambler named Rena, the villain named Xell, an energetic ninja named Neith and a lazy trap master named Kieyn. Truth be told above mentioned people along with four others, named Severine Setsuna(Who may make an appearance. Not sure. She's a shy school girl with a murderous alterego-slash-ghost who can switch places with Severine.), Laevi a mimic who can mimic anybody he touches except with ¾ of their full strength, and Dante 'The Reaper' who is an angel swordsman/magician, and Lyn Corrines sister. The only one of above mentioned four is Severine/Kari(the ghost) but I'm not sure. You can tell me if you want her to or not. In any case every one of the OC's minus Xell and Lucien are about low-jounin level since they are rusty after all. Though like Naruto they grow fast.(by the end of the three month training session, Naruto will likely be mid-ANBU level.)

Hope you enjoy it and please review! Right now this is slow going, and compared to my RP'ing I don't think I'm that good at fanfics yet, but hey after I gain experience that should change. I hope to be better by next chapter, and hopefully things will be more interesting. Also I will be able to stretch it out through days. I was bored today and wrote this chapter for the fun of it. Side note: The three months will go by pretty fast, probably by either the middle of next chapter or the start of the chapter after that. Glad you enjoyed it you guys. Thank you for reading!


End file.
